


(Before They're Hatched)

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, season:b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy doesn't have that many hopes and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Before They're Hatched)

She'd never admitted it out-loud. But, in Kennedy's head, the "when I become…" had slowly turned into "if I become…" and then "if I _had_ been…"

It's easier to deal with disappointment if you work up to it.

And yeah, she'd hoped. (Stupid, really, given the whole fighting-for-your-life-every-night thing. But it would have meant something. It would have been _real_.) The current incumbent could die any day now, and then…

But when Ms Taylor didn't object to college – "I'll still be your Council contact if you need it. And… keep training." – she knew for sure.

She'd never be the Slayer.


End file.
